Specktod
|image = File: |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = Chapter 5 |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 25 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Alive |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Disgeran |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = Tolvo |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Male |Row 8 title = Rank |Row 8 info = Private |Row 9 title = Companions |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Generation |Row 11 info = Rune Age |Row 12 title = Runes |Row 12 info = Magically Increase Endurance, Resilience Against Physical Attacks, Magically Increased Strength }} Appearance: Specktod stands at 6'0 feet tall and weighs in at 340 lbs of muscle with bulk in some places. He has a very empty looking face with his features spread apart causing his head to be quite large and dopey looking. No hair grows on his body, though he still isn't smooth and has very rough skin. There are various markings from torture, beatings, and other methods that were intended to cause him to fear the Emperor. Often he wears straps to help him keep his weapons attached to him in some way. Slam is usually upon his back while Clubby is on his left hip, and The Door on his left arm. Both of his eyes are brown and his hair is dark black while his skin is fairly pale. Dark circles are often around Specktod's eyes, he has very noticeable dimples. Weapons/Equipment: Slam - A large two handed warhammer with a spike on the back end of it. Clubby - a one handed wooden club that is very thick. The Door - A large refined wooden shield that is shaped like a door, though it doesn't have a knob or anything of that sort. Straps on it allow it to be fixed onto ones arm. This Old Thing - A rugged and coarse mix of leather, fur, and cloth. It provides little protection to Specktod aside from against the elements like cold winds. Runes: Magically Increase Endurance, Resilience Against Physical Attacks, Magically Increased Strength, Abilities/Skills: Specktod is an experienced wrestler of sorts having fought bears and other creatures in the wild. However he is not much of a veteran in anything else due to his reclusive life, he does understand the concept of smashing things really really well though. He is a great listener and has a good memory. Dumbo - Specktod is so stupid he has an innate resistance to fear effects because his own welfare is often beyond comprehension to him. Except Dragons, Dragons still terrify him through this. Friendship Saves Lives - Specktod can increase his speed if he is doing so to protect someone else, while doing this he is capable of taking more punishment but for the next turn will not be able to do anything until he defends his friend. If he saves his friend Specktod gets a morale boost, if he fails he will lose morale and become weakened for three turns. The morale boost if he succeeds increases his strength and lasts for two turns. That's All I Can Stand and I Can't Stand No More - When crippled to the point where he can't stand Specktod can throw whatever he has in hand that he can carry very far and fast. But He Said - Specktod can resist any mental ability attempted on him once per battle by recalling orders given to him. Furry Seeker - Due to his love of eating Specktod associates fur with creatures that can be eaten. Because of this when against a target that has fur, or is wearing fur he can take a bite out of it to heal himself. May only be used once per battle. Big Flop - Twice per battle Specktod may jump into the air and land somewhere. While doing this he must do it belly first and does get hurt from hitting the ground. On very soft surfaces, like sand, it has no effect. However on harder surfaces like normal ground this sends out a shockwave knocking those around him down. However he cannot get up quickly after doing this causing him to stand up at the same speed as most would getting up from his shockwave. Personality: Specktod believes that friendship is magic and that he should become friends with anyone who is nice to him. While many grow to fear the forces of Disgeran he thinks that how they treat each other is all in just good fun, that they're just messing around like a friend that teases another. Since he considers Disgeran itself to be his friend his fellow soldiers are too by extension, and Specktod is obsessed with keeping friends alive. Due to his lack of intelligence the man is often very simple without much thought put into anything, though he does have a lot of focus. Oddly though while he loves kindness the concept of death doesn't really reach Speck, as well those who he doesn't consider to be friends will receive no mercy from the man. He isn't above killing men, women, children, or even pets should get believe them to be enemies. Specktod likes to mess around with friends and view injury among such people to be all in good fun, to him or others. Often he feels very lonely and is just looking for somewhere that he will be fully accepted in where everyone will be friends. He became one of the Heretic Footmen. Background/History: Specktod was born to a very hard worked mother due to his size at birth. At an early age his father left causing him great sorrow until his father came back later that day since he had only been hunting. This cycle of sorrow would continue until the age of sixteen when he was finally allowed to go out hunting with his father. Having grown up wrestling with both his brothers eventually Specktod turned to wrestling with animals in the wild such as bears. Though he would frequently get hurt it was a great pastime for him though sometimes he would spoil his dinner by eating chunks from the creatures he attacked. At the ripe age of twenty five he set off to join the Disgeran forces since they realized his body was wide and could absorb quite a few arrows when doing a suicide charge. Leaving behind his family Speck went out into the world looking to make more friends outside of his humble experience of knowing only his family. Soon after his departure they were captured and executed for living so close to the Disgeran border and not supporting the war effort. Well frankly just because they found them. However Speck has no idea and assumes they are back at that old cabin. Goal: To have the most friends in the world. Trivia: Specktod is absolutely terrified of Dragons. He loves to eat meat products and is an absolutely terrible cook, since to him even the most improperly prepared meats taste good.